Sago's Hair
by roxan1930
Summary: Mushra, Kutal, Yakumo and the kittens wonder what Sago's hair looks like and make some plans to get Sago's helmet off. Will their plans work or will they only get hurt? Read and find out!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shinzo or the characters. T_T**

**Sago's hair**

It was a normal day for the Shinzo-gang wich ment that there was a lot of arguing.

"I'm telling you Kutal, the moon isn't made of cheese!" Mushra yelled to the cat-like Enterran.

"I think the moon is just a big rock that gives light." Sago said calmly.

"You're right about the rock-part Sago, but the moon shines because it reflects the light of the sun." Yakumo tried to explain.

"But that doesn't make any sense! If the moon reflects light, then why doesn't it also reflect other things?" Kutal asked and the argiument about what the moon was made of and how it worked kept going on and on and on….

After about three hours the adults were still trying to proof who was wrong and who was right so with a loud sign Este butted in.

"Guys, can't you all stop about the moon for a second? It's been three hours for crying out loud!" the little female kitten shouted as her brothers nodded their heads.

"Habuka, have we really been at it for that long?" Yakumo asked the robot she was sitting in as she and the others blushed lightly from embarrassment and they only turned more red when Habuka answerred with "To be exactly, your little argiument has lasted three hours, twenty-seven minutes and twelve seconds."

"Okay… Hey I think I hear a river close by! Anybody up for a swim?" Sago asked changing the subject.

"Uhm… sure…." Yakumo, Mushra and Kutal agreed as they also wanted to forget about the argiument that didn't even make sense.

A moment later they came indeed by a river and after another small argiument they let Mushra stay by the side lines to watch because he could not stand cold water really good because he was a fire-enterran while Estes at in his lap to keep him company, because she couldn't swim very good and because she had a small crush on Mushra so she wanted to stay as close a possible.

When she had asked if it would be alright if she stayed with Mushra everyone had smiled knowingly to her crush and Mushra who even knew about it was the one who with a big grin lifted her up in his arms, jumped onto a big rock so they could see perfectly what happened and placed her in his lap holding her close to his chest as he smiled at her red face.

After a while of swimming, splashing eachother and almost drowning Ray noticed something.

"Hey Sago, why do you swim with your helmet on?" the kitten asked making Sago freeze in his sneek-attack on Kutal.

"Yeah now Ray mentions it, I've never seen you take your helmet off." Sen joined his brother.

"That's right, you never take your helmet off! Not even when you sleep!" Este yelled down from where she was being held right above Sago's haid by Mushra who grinned teasingly at his best friend.

"I just don't like it when people see me without my helmet!" Sago yelled as it was obvious that he was panicking.

"Awww…. Why don't you take it off for just a moment? We are your friends so there is nothing to be ashamed of." Kutal chimed.

"Sorry guys but I'm not doing it." Sago said as he gripped his helmet protectively.

"Mushra do it!" Este suddenly yelled and Sago had barely enough time to dodge the kitten who almost landed on his head after Mushra has letten go of her.

"I'M NOT TAKING MY HELMET OFF!" Sago yelled at top of his lungs and then stormed out of the water into the forest.

"Damn it! I just wanna see what he's hiding under there!" Mushra yelled as he jumped from the rock to the shore of the river and helped Este out.

"Maybe he is bald." Ray guessed.

"Or he has black dread-lock." Sen continued.

"Or even a big pink afro!" Este gasped.

"We're going to need a plan if we want to see what's under his helmet." Yakumo said slamming her fist into her open palm.

Everyone gasped at what the human has said.

"_You_ want to make a plan to find out something like this?" they all asked her at the same time.

"Well, I have always wondered what kind of hair Sago could have and because of the strange things the kittens guessed I only wonder more about it." she explained.

"Alright then, lets gather around and make a few plans in case the first ones don't work." Kutal ordered and they all put their heads together as if planning a tactic for a game of american football.

**Plan 1: Taking the helmet off when Sago is sleeping.**

It was late at night and everyone sat around the camp-fire they had made talking about silly stuff.

"Uncle Kutal? I'm going to sleep allright?" Este asked with a yawn just as they planned.

"Of course my dear. Now that you mention it I think we all deserve some rest." Kutal told the kitten as he careed her towards the tent he shared with her, Ray and Sen.

"Good night everyone." Yakumo said sweetly as she walked into her own tent and Mushra and Sago went into theirs.

After a while Mushra opened the tent Yakumo was laying in and wispered "Psssst…. Hey Yakumo! Sago is sleeping now so we can take his helmet off!"

After he mentioned the part of taking Sago's helmet off Yakumo's eyes snapped open and she dragged Mushra out of her tent faster then the light.

"Are you ready for this?" Kutal asked as he was already standing before the tent Mushra shared with Sago while he hold his nephews and niece in his arms who were all still a little sleepy.

"Why do we have to do this while we were sleeping?" Sen asked rubbing his eyes.

"Because if Sago is sleeping he won't notice it when we remove his helmet and you shouldn't complain Sen because this was your idea." Mushra explained with a frown.

"Let's go! I wanna see!" Este yelled as she jumped out of her uncle's arms onto the ground.

"Allright, let's go." Yakumo wispered as Mushra opened the flap for her to enter.

They all stood over Sago as he lay there sleeping peacefully.

Slowly yakumo started to remove the helmet when suddenly Sago's eyes snapped open and he yelled "AHHH! Buglars!" and then kicked poor Yakumo in the stomach and send her crashing against Mushra who crashed against Kutal sending the three of them flying for a few moments untill Kutal's back hit a tree and they came to a stop.

"Are you guys allright?" the three kittens asked in unison while Sago had quickly fallen back asleep.

"We're fine but we're going to need a new plan." Mushra groaned as he stood up off from Kutal and then helped Yakumo up.

**Plan 2: Play strip poker.**

"Hey Sago! Do you want to play a game?" Mushra asked his friend who was calmly drinking a cup of tea when lunch was over.

"Sure, what kind of game?" the water-enterran asked looking up at his friend.

"We know how much you like cardgames so we were thinking about poker." Kutal exclaimed as he went to sit next to Sago.

"Hey we wanna play too!" Ray and Sen yelled together.

"Allright, then I'll give you a quick lesson and we can start. Hey, where are Yakumo and Este?" Sago wondered out loud.

"Ohhh they are just doing girls-stuff." Mushra said rubbing the back of his head with a blush since he knew the girls were actually hiding in the bushes and so they could what what would happen after they decided not to join the action of this plan because they were females.

"Okay… Let's start!" Sago yelled as he blushed too but his blush was because he thought Yakumo might be telling Este stuff like (bleep) and (bleep) and other things a woman needed to know but man did not.

After a while of explaining the rules and playing a few games of poker Mushra suddenly yelled "This is boring! Why don't we make it a little more interesting by playing strip poker?"

"Sure, if you like to catch a cold." Sago said with a smirk.

"This is it Este. After Sago lost a few times he will have to take his helmet off." Yakumo wispered from their hiding place and Este nodded her little head in exitement.

To the disappointment of everyone, Sago sat happilly on the ground with all his cloths on while Mushra, Kutal, Ray and Sen were only still wearing the boxers.

"Hey how come you just lost a few times but only won when we started playing strip poker?" Mushra asked as he wrapped his arms around himself in a attempt to keep warm.

"I was just going easy on you guys but I don't wanna take my clothes off so now I'm serious." Sago explained as he won the next round forcing the others to take their boxers off and be completely naked.

In the bushes both Yakumo and Este turned bright red at the sight of the guys being naked and out of Yakumo's nose even started to leak some blood.

"Well, it's been fun guys. If you don't mind it I'll be going for a walk. See ya later!" Sago laughed and started to walk away.

"Sorry girls, but you heard him. If he doesn't wanna lose his clothes he plays a lot better." Mushra told the girls as he jumped into the bushes and landed right in front of them but the only respond he got was them looking down at something as their facing became even more red.

Looking down he saw that he was still completely naked and yelled "AHHH sorry! I….." but was interupted when Yakumo threw a big rock onto his head yelling "PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON!"

"Right sorry!" Mushra yelled as he and the others quickly put their clothes back on and they then all sat in circle with everyone blushing because the girls had seen the guys naked.

"Uhm…. So does anyone have a plan 3?" Mushra who wanted to forget what had happened the most asked looking around.

**Plan 3: Hire an actor.**

Sago was sitting under a tree in the forest trying to recover from laughing when he suddenly heard a loud whistle and when he turned around he saw a lizard-like Enterran dressed up as a police officer walking his way.

"Uhm… is this one of those places where you need to be quiet because the animals don't like loud noises? If that's so I'll be leaving and I'm sorry for laughing so hard." Sago said as he stood up and started to walk away when the Enterran jumped in front of him.

"I'm not here because of some noise but because of your clothing!" he yelled pointing a finger in Sago's face.

"What the heck do you mean by that?" Sago asked looking at his clothes.

"You can be here as loud as you want but you are not allowed to wear a helmets o takei t off right now!" the lizzard yelled and tried to grap Sago's helmet but Sago dodged gracefully.

"Let me put my best answer to that." he said with a gentle smile and the lizzard nodded his head.

**THUMP**

The lizzard now lay in the grass with a big bump on his head and spirals in his eyes while Sago calmly walked off.

From behind some close trees the others sweat-dropped.

"Great now the guy will probably want more money." Mushra mumbled.

**Plan 4: Let enemies take the helmet off.**

"Yakumo, are you sure about this?" Ray asked the girl who smiled and nodded.

"I know I'll be allright because eberyone will protect me." She said.

"Allright. IT'S THE HUMAN GIRL!" Este yelled at top of her lungs and right then a group of Enterrans came running their way.

"Hyper Flame!" and "Eye Of The Lion!" were heard and before everyone knew it Mushra and Kutal were in their Hyper-forms.

After a while of carding some Enterrans and pretending to be hurt from Mushra and Kutal, Sago who wasn't in his Hyper-form yet came running and carded some more Enterrans with ease because the ones they were fighting were really weak wich was why Mushra and Kutal had to pretend to be hurt.

Seeing his chance, Mushra grabbed one of the Enterrans they were fighting and tossed him at Sago in the hopes the crash would knock the helmet off but Sago only carded the guy and after a few more seconds they fight was over.

Knowing that this plan failed too Mushra and Kutal chanched back to normal and started walking away when Sago suddenly yelled "You know, I have a feeling this fight was just a trick of you guys to get my helmet off!" making everyone freeze and slowly turn around to see a really angry Sago glaring at them with a evil aura surrounding him.

"Hydro-Power!" Sago yelled and turned into his Hyper-Form and slowly walked towards his scared friends.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" could be heard screaming loudly over the whole forest.

**Plan 5: Begging.**

Mushra, Kutal and even Yakumo and the kittens were all sitting around the camp trying to take care of the wounds and bruises Sago gave them when he was in his Hyper-Form while he himself was back to normal and watching everyone with a glare.

Sighning Yakumo stood up and walked over to Sago who finnally stopped his glare.

"Listen Sago, we are really sorry for doing all those stupis things but we just wanna see what is under your helmet." she explained.

"I don't care about that. You shouldn't have done all that. Especially the last thing." Sago told her.

"We're sorry and we won't ever do something like this again!" Este yelled with tears in her eyes.

Sighning Sago stood up.

"Fine then. If it all means so much to you I'll take my helmet off for just this time and never again." Sago mumbled and grabbed his helmet.

All his friends gasped at what he said and went to stand in front of him with Yakumo holding Este in her arms, Ray and Sen standing on Kutal's head who was biting on his nails and Mushra was standing in one of his shocked poses.

Slowly Sago removed his helmet revealing spiky blue hair that slightly covered his forehead.

When the others saw how beautiful his hair was the jaws of Mushra, Kutal, Ray and Sen dropped straight to the ground and it looked like Yakumo and Este fainted but when the guys took a better look they saw that both the girls were still awake but they both had big pink hearts for eyes.

"Now _that's _a hair-style." they mumbled together and then passed out.

"well, you've seen me without my helmet now so I'm not taking it off ever again. I'm going for another walk, later!" Sago yelled putting his helmet back on and walking away as the other tried to wake Yakumo and Este up.

**The End**


End file.
